Standing before her Grave
by miimiipon
Summary: It's hard, to let go of someone that means the world to you, someone you cared for and loved with all your heart. He wanted to just lie down and cry and stay with her, but he don't get to do that, that's not what Beth would have wanted for him and she wouldn't be happy.


I wrote this because this was eating my brain since last month. Blame those sad songs like,"Faraway" ,"Not Alone" and "Until its Gone." lol

I do not own anything.

He can hear them calling his name, can feel their hands tight on his shoulders. He wanted to snap out of this trance, to actually move. But he can't. It hurts. His hands were trembling, his body numb. He can only stare at her.. lifeless body. Her messy golden locks, her blood-stained shirt and her dirty yet somehow peaceful face. She doesn't look like she had suffered from the gunshot wound that's present on her stomach. Without knowing, a sob escaped his lips. Followed by the tears, that kept on flowing like a river. He couldn't stop his body from shaking uncontrollably as his trembling hand cupped her now cold face. He slowly bent down, resting his forehead against hers.

"Beth. Beth, please, come back."

Those are the only words that he had managed to let out in between of his sobbing. The others stood on their places, tears streaming down their faces as they watched the scene before them. She wasn't supposed to die. Beth doesn't deserve to go. The rest of them could still clearly remember what happened long before Daryl had seen his love there on the road, cradled in Carol's arms.

Daryl, along with Rick and Tyreese were on a run, as well as the group of Maggie, Tara and Bob. The first group was assigned to find cars; the other group was to find supplies. The ones who were left stayed on the camp, some were washing clothes, some were cooking and the rest were on guard. Everything was fine until they heard multiple gunshots; somebody's trying to put a eliminate them. The last thing they knew, they're scrambling on their feet with guns in hand, running towards their supposed meeting point in case of an emergency. It all happened so fast. Beth, who was behind Carl by that time, took a shot on her back and then surprisingly, the gunshots stopped, with all of them now knowing their intentions and who exactly they are. Beth fell on the hard ground, and they had run towards her with widened eyes. Carol took her in her arms, saying that she'll be okay, but Beth just shook her head, knowing that there'll be no other way. Silence enveloped them until she spoke softly,

"Tell Daryl to let me go, okay?"

Beth struggled to speak. Carol nodded in between tears.

"..don't let me turn. Tell him I love him."

, And with that she smiled, her bright blue eyes losing the sign of life as she stopped breathing. Carol broke down, and the rest shed tears for the loss of the youngest Greene. Maggie had arrived a few moments after that, and she had cried, almost losing consciousness .Daryl soon followed and he just stood there, staring.

All of them felt guilt and sorrow. Especially now, with the image of Daryl gripping his knife tightly, aligning it to the side of Beth's head, doing what she said that he should do. Slowly, he closed his eyes, as he plunged his knife deep in her skull, feeling sick with the sound that it made. Just yesterday, Beth's here by his side, laughing, talking, giggling, smiling, _and alive_. They had talked for hours, they kissed and she had told him how much she loves him ,he had smiled, and told her that he loves her back. They had snuggled together as they slept, her arms around his waist, head on the crook of his neck, their bodies pressed close to one another. Now, he will never be able to feel her warmth again. Because she is now dead. That's the horrible truth.

Daryl removed the knife after a few moments and he dropped it to the ground, his hands limp and his face blank. Without words, he lifted Beth's lifeless body and headed towards the woods. No one dared to stop him. No one can. He looked at her beautiful face as he walked. He will miss her beaming smile. Her blue diamond eyes that seems to glitter whenever she's happy. Her laughter that always made his day. Her presence that made him go on even with the struggles that he's facing, the world that they are living in. Her touch, everything about her, everything about Beth Greene, the first and the last woman that he'll ever love. It's all gone. Her words before, by that cabin, suddenly came into his mind. She's right. He will miss her so damn bad. Forever. It's hard, to let go of someone that means the world to you, someone you cared for and loved with all your heart. He wanted to just lie down and cry and stay with her, but he don't get to do that, that's not what Beth would have wanted for him and she wouldn't be happy. So he decided, to live on, for her, because he knows that even if she's gone, there are still something good that is left in this world. He knew that. Because of her.

Daryl doesn't know how many hours it took him lay her body to rest. To accept that fact that he will never be able to see her again. But he managed to do it. A wooden cross lies on the top of her grave that mirrors the one that they always make whenever they lost somebody. He knelt down, brushing his fingers against the cross as he allowed a tear to fall from his cheek. _You can do this Daryl. Don't cry like a baby. I'll always be with you. You know that. Just have a little faith. _As if hearing her voice, a smile suddenly formed on his lips. _I know Beth, I know_. Daryl chuckled sadly as he wiped his eyes with his hands and brought himself up to his feet. Now standing before Beth Greene's grave, he spoke,

"I'm glad you changed my mind. I love you, Beth."

And with that, he turned his back, and he could've sworn that for a brief moment, he saw her standing there, beside the cross, with a smile present on her face.

I'm very sorry for killing off Beth. I would love it if you review ,tell me what you think!


End file.
